creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Rasetsu Zankuuga
Rasetsu Zankuuga 'as a unique and extremely powerful human being that lives in the distant future in an era where aliens have invaded the milky way galaxy and have taken over earths governments thus forcing humans to the bottom of the hierarchy, plunging earths native populace into the dark ages. Rasetsu has been user TOAA's "main character" aswell as the one he has run with and put most of his inspiration and idea's into. It has been a bumpy ride and this page is dedicated to seeing the final product come to fruition eventually. He is extraodinarily powerful with superlative ability in many aspects. Among the countless known beings throughout the universe, Rasetsu is widely accepted and acknowledged as being the strongest among the humans aswell as "he who is closest to god". In asian culture he is widely reknowned and famed to be a God, the reincarnate of the legendary Buddha, and in some western beliefs systems his existance has even been assumed as The Second Coming of Christ. These factors have earned him the massive, god-fearing moniker of Amenominakanushi, which is a name and title which he more than lives up to. Having reached "the pinnacle of his forms art", Rasetsu is a since out of action person, instead adopting the life of a sagely monk that teaches and provides enlightenment to others. He willingly acknowledges the fact that he has reached a point beyond his years and it is "time for a new generation to take up the mantle of that which is protecting prosperity". In the world of martial arts he is also a great figure head, teaching the ways of "protection of that which is precious". In this right he has earned himself the titles of "The Philosophical Jujitsu Master" aswell as the "100 Dan Karate Master" in both said respective fields of combat and fighting. Rasetsu continues to manipulate and change the flow of the world to his liking. He always acts to influence and change things for what he believes that will lead to the greater good, working from behind the scenes and in the shadows where nobody can interfere in his business. He considers himself retired which he uses an excuse to not go to the direct frontlines of battle. He is part of an organization, though it isn't known which one and he is assumed that he works alone. Appearance Rasetsu's appearance can vary. In spite of having achieved "physical and mental enlightenment" he seems to exhibit a heavy degree of vanity that may make him seem effeminate. However, he is well within comfort in this aspect about him and engages in perfecting his own physical appearance as if it was just another hobbie of is. He is a very masculine male person, posessing long, dark, wild and untamed hair which falls just over his shoulders. Depending on "what state" his eyes are in, Rasetsu's eyes can appear in shades of either blue or blood red, and he posessess six fox-like whisker marks on the sides of his face, three on each side to form the pattern. Wearing a variety of different outfits, Rasetsu prefers to don a simple yet more stylized full body cloak with a fur neck scuff on it while engaging in acts of migration or activity. His strong, perfectly temperes martial artists body often goes hidden under this and other long, open clothing that he has a habit of dressing himself in. Rasetsu also prefers to wear more traditional asian/cultural japanese clothing such as haori's, wide legged hakama, shihakusho's all with unique patterns and traditional eastern stylizations on them to make them stand out from more generic traditional attire. When he used to engage in acts of battle as a "main character" Rasetsu wore a dark blue colored gi with red weighted clothing on his body which heavily matched his hair color and natural looks. It is also revealed that Rasetsu's body is covered in traditional japanese tattoo body art due to his connections in the yakuza and various other aspects of the asian crime underworld. Personality Being more intelligent and poise then the typical grandmaster chinese buddhist monk, Rasetsu has an ideaology and beliefs system that may be odd, nonsensical, and difficult to understand by the notions of most "normal" people in the world. He is well versed in the hardships that comes with living and knows greatly of both incredible mental and spiritual pain, aswell as overcoming obstacles and obtaining joy. He is described as a "genius amongst geniuses" having an incredible level of IQ. He often goes calm, focused, distant, and seemingly detatched from others, seemingly in a constant state of "enlightenment". Posessing an intelligene and insight level of a man, vastly beyond his years allows him to accurately read and discern the intentions and pasts of those around him without so much as simply feeling their presence. He is limitlessly wise and can solve conflicts with his words and mannerisms alone, his striking charisma and personality formed into a weapon of its own. Biography 'Ridiculously High Power As one of, if not the single strongest being in all creation, aswell as a man that constantly restricts himself so as to deceive his opponents, never showing the true extent of his power, Rasetsu posessess nothing short of biblically massive amounts of power within his body. His levels of power have been described as nothing short of lawbreakingly mad and insane, greatly surpassing that of others and dwarfing the powers of those that are themselves considered mighty. Even in its lowest levels, Rasetsu's power is great enough to cause fully powered, extremely strong groups of opponents to seriously doubt if they are going to survive against him. Rasetsu always keeps the true extent of his power hidden, and even barely releasing a slight amount of his power makes him strong enough to effectively fight and defeat up to 7 different strong opponents at the same time with casual ease. His power is great enough that he can willingly fight entire troops worth of opponents, something that he is infamous for, without being struck or hit once in the process. With such a level of power within him, Rasetsu's mere presence is noted to be monstrously overwhelming. The energy levels that emanate from him are enough to terrify enemies just by facing in their direction, being nothing short of otherwordly, he can cause most others to drop to their knee's and disable them under the sheer weight of the immensity of his power. Aswell as this his power can do so much as suffocate and completely knock out those witnessing it. In fact, Rasetsu has reached such a level of power that he must constantly hold it back so as to not involuntarily "end it all" as described in his own words. This heavily hints that if Rasetsu was to go beyond his restricted boundaries he could accidentally kill his own allies and those who are on his side. Rasetsu's energy manifests itself in the form of a bright blue aura surrounding his body which can emit sparks of bright electricity, and is great enough that he may accidentally seriously injure those around him just by casually walking past them. 'Extreme Martial Arts Skill' Having the titles of "Philosophical Jujitsu Master" and "100 Dan Karate Master" do not even begin to shed light on the true extent of Rasetsu's exceptional skill in close combat. From a young age, Rasetsu's body as been built upon and sculpted into a refined weapon of mass destruction, having trained under a variety of different grandmasters at the same time whom were all revered as "The Chiefs" of their forms art. Rasetsu has been trained to become "Histories Strongest Disciple" and in this right he has mastery over close combat far above any normal human is capable of reaching. Though the true extent of his abilities in this field has yet to be demonstrated, it is clear that Rasetsu posessess an incredible amount of fighting prowess, in spite of his appearance. Though only having demonstrated mastery over a handfull of different martial arts stances thus far, as Histories Strongest Disciple it is heavily implied that he has mastery of hundreds and hundreds of different martial arts forms. He has demonstrated striking power, attack speed, precision, and hitting power within the realms of massively superhuman capability, fusing an amount of "power beyond the scope of humans" with his already miraculously amazing fighting skill so as to be even more power in battle. Since coming of Age Rasetsu's skill has only increased to even more monstrous levels, as the slightest amount of movements and seemingly casual physical actions are enough to finish off most opponents whom come before him in an instant. He is powerful enough in martial arts to take out an entire group of expert enemy shinobi in the span it takes for a person to blink, and take out and immobilize powerful foes many times his size by using nothing but the tip of his finger. He is a prodigy-like monster of biblical proportions and has a habit of completely obliterating his enemies in a single move. Battles against him usually last no longer than a few moments, as if he so much as wills it it is said that Rasetsu can bring an entire war to its end, before it even begins. The Paths of Sei & Dou In his lifetime Rasetsu has practised in the "two paths of martial arts alignment". He does not walk a linear path unlike other martial artists whom are destined to do so, and as such he has amassed a tremendous amount of skill in both the Sei(, "Silence") martial arts path and Dou(, "Motion"). He has combined his mastery and experience in both these skillsets into a single powerful force which he calls Seidou, a form which grants him extreme abilities and skills. Sei Overview: 'A Sei type martial artist hides his intent to fight, instead focusing on his or her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger. It actually means that this martial artists style means fighting without power or anger, but instead using talent, skills, techniques, and ones sharp wit. Rasetsu himself is an expert in this field. While walking on the path of "Sei" Rasetsu's ki and body becomes far more calm and concentrated. His energy flows throughout his body more like a gently flowing river giving off a very precise and particular feeling to those who may sense his power. '''Dou Overview: '''A Dou type martial arts master uses anger to exceed their limits. As such they tend to be aggressive in combat and rarely ever stray from offensive approaches. In some cases they are even bestial after receiving intense emotional pain and frustration. Respectively, users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. A dou fighter focuses on making their chi explode upon focusing it through their bodies and channeling it into their enemies. Rasetsu's power may erupt and rage wildly and fiercely to those sensing it while using this path. 'Zanpakuto Kandakara '''is the title of the first being that dwells within the confines of Rasetsu's soul. It is a massive semi andgrogynous giant covered in traditional buddha robes which are colored most dominantly golden and yellow, sporting many arms and jewelry on its body. This being is the physical manifestation of Rasetsu's zanpakuto and is also the reflection of what lies within his soul. Kandakara carries around with it two large ceremonial rods, its overall appearance making it look strikingly similar to the buddha god that was foretold of existing in the traidtional asian beliefs system. Kandakara lives within Rasetsu and keeps the behavior of his inner hollow in check. Weapon Manifestation '''Kandakara(神器, Lit. "Imperial Regalia God Sword") is the name of Rasetsu's Zanpakuto. By his claim alone, he boasts that it is the "Single strongest Zanpakuto in all creation" while this claim has not exactly been proven to such an extravagant extent, it cannot be ignored that Kandakara holds absolutely sickening amounts of power. As a weapon with such a title, it easily lives up to its name in physical appearance, to the point where Rasetsu himself prefers not to manifest its weapon state in public at all, due to "how extravagant it is". When sealed, Kandakara takes on the form of a large, heavily stylized and decorated japanese katana sword in the style of a tradition chokuto/daito longsword. It is worn in a sheath sporting many finely crafted and precise images upon its body, with a small thread at the butt of its handle. Overall it appears to be a very ceremonial blade and does not often go manifested physically, its appearance often giving opponents the impression that it is more of a decoration. The blade itself features three markings at the tip which are ancient japanese transcripts that stand for the three prime virtues. Valor. Wisdom. And Benevolence. The sword its ridiculously powerful and as such it is capable of taking on and overwhelming the force of fully powered bankai opponents blades while in its sealed state alone, holding more might than most bankai level blades. It effortlessly blocked and stopped Ikkaku Madarame's Ryuumon Houzikumaru dead in place without sustaining the slightest amount of visible damage, instead reflecting the damage back onto the blade of his enemy instead. Rasetsu himself claims that the power of Kandakara is so exceedingly massive that it does not even warrant the need of a release of a Zanpakuto that is everpresent in other weapons alike it, let alone a Bankai release. Shikai Release Kandakara's shikai release is considered a sacred event that does not occur in the presence of the "unworthy" as described by Rasetsu himself. He sometimes forsakes this principle for the sole reason of vilifying his opponents saying that "to release Kandakara before insects like these...". He uses Kandakara's release as a "last passage of rites" for absolving his victims of their sins and sending them into eternal rest. Kandakara is released by the phrase "Administer Divine Punishment" whereby its sheath tears away and transforms into a cloth-like texture becoming pure energy. Its release comes with an immense upheaval of spiritual pressure to the point where its shikai release alone multiplies Rasetsu's power beyond that of any captain level bankai release by massive levels. The physical appearance does not change all too much but Kandakara's blade becomes a bright diamond-like substance bathed in an ethereal reiatsu and glow which never leaves its blade. Shikai Special Ability: '''Kandakara's shikai special ability, as described by Rasetsu is "Dominance of Creation". This ability manifests itself in various different forms and modes which are given the name "The Cycle of The Six Realms". These Realms are the modes that Kandakara utilizes in order to combat and defeat its enemies. Once released, Kandakara is in a idle state and can be put into or switch between the realms on the fly. Each on of the different modes grants Rasetsu a variety of different abilities and techniques which are reflective of the aspects and things associated with said realms. '''Tendou(, Lit. "Deva Realm") The first of the 6 different modes that Kandakara's Shikai release gives. Tendou specialized in basic combat techniques which are mostly based upon raw power and energy techniques, giving it the prime advantage in close to mid range combat. Tendou is used for straight up no hods barred, raw, malicious combat, and as such it has a variety of techniques that can be utilized by Rasetsu to crush his opponents in such a field. *'Getsuga Tenshou: '''The first and most basic attack form in the Tendou Realm. At the instant of the slash, Kandakara absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Rasetsu uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Kandakara, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Rasetsu has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. After Rasetsu regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form, than it was before he lost his powers. A single strike from it can disperse an entire rainstorm. '''Shuradou'I(, Lit. "Asura Realm") The Second of the 6 different modes, Shuradou takes the direct opposite approach in combat compared to Tendou. The abilities in this Realm are mostly, if not completely based on defense and the ability to resist an enemies attacks. As such Shuradou mostly specialized in amping up Rasetsu's durability and giving him a variety of different and extremely effective ways to defend himself and his allies from virtually any form of imaginable incoming enemy attack. Ningendou(, Lit. "Human Realm") The third of Kandakara's six different shikai mdoes. Ningendou is realm that specialized in ranged combat with extremely explosive attacks. Ningendou gives Rasetsu the ability to command ridiculously massive firepower so as to dispell incoming enemy attacks aswell as hit his targets from immense ranges. The abilities that he has been given access to mostly revolve around taking a stationary position and firing off chi based attacks that can produce a variety of different effects. Chikushodou(, Lit. "Animal Realm") The fourth of the six different modes Kandakara's shikai release produces. Chikushodou bestows incredible deception-based capabilities upon Rasetsu form him to use. He can produce illusions of immense power so as to deceive the senses and perceptions of his opponents giving him an immense advantage over them in the battlefield. This realm allows him to mostly deceive his opponents representing lies and dishonesty. Gakidou(, Lit. "Preta Realm") The fifth mode of Kandakara's shikas makes direct usage of the natural chemistry and laws of physics in existance to fight and defeat Rasetsu's enemies. Switching to this Realm allows Rasetsu vast capabilities based on the warping of natural forces in existance. For example he can perform many magical feats such as transmutation and alchemy aswell as control over the natural elements. Gakidou takes a far more scientific approach towards defeating Rasetsu's enemies. Jigokudou(, Lit. "Hell Realm") The sixth and final realm in the six different modes that come with Kandakara's shikai release. Jigokudou, the mode of hell, arguably the most fearsome and dangerous of the six realms, makes usage of the bloodlusted battle ideal that "everything is meaningless in the face of absolute power". It provides Rasetsu with sickeningly massive power and can convert and thusly produce infinite power to him that can overcome nearly any form of outside attack regardless of its nature and effectiveness. Bankai Release Hitorigami(独神, Lit. "Solitary God") is the name of Rasetsu's bankai release. It is initiated just like that of any normal Bankai release by stating the releasing command and then proclaiming the title of his own bankai's name. He utters the words "Bankai - Hitorigami". Unlike most other Bankai releases, Hitorigami's obtains an entirely different name to its shikai release. It is unknown what this means or represents at this current time, though Rasetsu hints that there is meaning behind it. In this state Rasetsu's entire physical appearance changes giving him a distinctively seraphic appearance which is reminiscent of an angel. He also obtains robes and an outift highly reminiscent of Kandakara's own physical appearance while his sword is formed into an elaborate japanese straightsword. 'Bleach' Bleach, also known as "The Being That Haunts Rasetsu's Spirit" is the hollow influence that dwells inside Rasetsu. Unlike most Vizards, Rasetsu's hollow is the only hollow thus far that has named itself, stating that "I AM... BLEACH". Unlike most other Hollows Rasetsu's inner hollow was not born after near death experience where his spirit began to dwindle, but it is rather a concentration of supressed emotions and repressed thoughts that have grown so powerful, they have developed their own mind and body. Bleach refers to itself as Rasetsu's true nature aswell as the being that he refuses to be. Bleach is a very malevolent and spiteful presence within Rasetsu's body and once wanted to usurp control over Rasetsu's mind and body so that he could be the true one between them. However this goal has since faded after the third victory against his inner hollow. In spite of its intentions, Bleach is not a strictly evil being. It is clear that Rasetsu can draw great power from Bleach's presence but doing so meant putting himself in danger of being overtaken by the hollow power within him. Bleach's power can manifest itself in several different forms and fashions most prominently characterized by the series of transformations it gives him. By using these transformations Rasetsu can greatly augment the power of his Zanpakuto aswell as his natural abilities potency by massive amoutns. Rasetsu has also established a mental connection with Bleach. This allows him to be aware of and perceive things that he could not usually perceive thanks to Bleach's enhanced senses. The Hollow identifies and reads the intentions and abilities of Rasetsu's enemies and informs Rasetsu on the fly, as the can effectively commune in battle and at any other time without being disturbed due to a mental linkage. Bleach's Hollow Power can also be manfiested in the form of powerful and strong energy waves, being an extremely hollow and potent energy source in the series in contrast to some of the more generic vizards. Rasetsu's hollow was also not all too hard in order to subjugate. Rasetsu and Bleach have more or less come onto equal terms with one another and can commune and exist alongside one another without conflicting over which one should be the dominant presence. This is mostly because how many different times Rasetsu has shown himself the better one between the two, constantly defeating Bleach in every conflict the'yve ever had, though mostly indirectly, as Bleach has come ridiculously close to prevailing multiple times against Rasetsu. Bleach's presence, much like Rasetsu himself has evolved and become an entirely different being and far more superior being in comparison to what it originally was, not even being that of a hollow any more. Hollow Transformation First Form: Rasetsu's first hollow form. It is an extraodinarily powerful state which is assumed on the rare occassion that Rasetsu looses his calm and his mind collapses into a state of pure bloodlust and anger, transforming him into this monstrous berserker. Initially, Rasetsu had no control over the form and became a mindless beast that indiscriminantly oblitereated whatever was around it. However after extensive training with Bleach Rasetsu has obtained the ability to command the form at will. However, he still becomes extremely unstable, the only thing that barely holds his mind together is Bleach itself aiding Rasetsu in controlling its power. After taking on this form Rasetsu becomes black of heart holding no mercy for his enemies no matter what condition they are in. His bloodlust erupts just as much as the immense power increase which comes with taking on this state, making his already astronomically massive power increase even more so upon entering this state. He is extremely dangerous and volatile, often ending battles in a single precise movement, leaving his enemies in mutilated shambles of their former selves. He has a habit of grappling and inflicting an instantaneous killing blow to his enemies in this state, killing them instantly thus mowing through armies upon armies of enemies in a split instance. Rasetsu prefers not to take on this state due to just how violent he becomes aswell as the dangerous new heights that his power soars into. Second Form: The Second state of power release in Rasetsu's hollow incarnation transformations. Rasetsu himself claims that he is the only person ever to have reached this height of transformation amongst all the others. His physical appearance may change only slightly, but the power difference is postively astronomical upon entering this state. he looses all coloration of his body and instead becomes a "sea of black and white" which is reflective in his personality state while in this form. He is noticeably more like Bleach himself in this state, showing that his personality has changed aswell upon reaching this level of transformation. This form exists so that he shows his enemies "the very peak of despair" before slaying them and taking their lives. His personality and behavior during this state is still very black of heart but his anger and bloodlust becomes more concentrated instead of wildly directing it at everything around him. This is reflective in the new aspect of nature that his chi obtains, as it is noted as becoming considerably "colder" to the point where it can literally send chills through his enemies and paralyze them entirely just by being in their presence. Even looking upon him in this state can sicken and afflict those around him with a variety of different negatives such as illness, lightheadedness, and general diseasing or feeling of such a nature. Rasetsu refers to this state as his "true nature" aswell as the nature that he tries to surpess at absolutely any cost he can. Although his movements seem berserk in this state he retains a heavy degree of poise and grace in his movements. It is extremely difficult for enemies to do damage to him or even trespass in his personal space as most are torn completely apart when coming close to him. 'Hogyoku Influence' The third and final being that dwells within Rasetsu was born due to his Hogyoku's influence. The Hogyoku reacognised the great potential which lay latent and yet untapped within Rasetsu's body, aswell as his pure of heart that lay deep within the confines of his soul. This caused the object to instinctively accept him as its master and rightful owner beyond other Hogyoku that had come previous. This caused a massive upheaval of newfound powers and abilities within him. According to Rasetsu himself, he believes that his true nature and potential has been completely exposed by the new bonding if the hogyoku within his body. The Hogyoku transformed Rasetsu beyond the bounds of a mortal being and made him into a complete and utter "demigod" and as such his power is far beyond the scope of what is imaginable by others. A unique aspect about this new power is that it is not unlocked and spurred fourth by hard training, but it seems to be propelled by Rasetsu's emotional state. Particularly wrath and anger, but any strong emotion can cause his power to raise exponentially. In this right, his thoughts and emotions now take on physical manifestations in the state of extremely powerful transformations. This also means that so long as Rasetsu remains in a particularly strong emotional state he can become potentially infinitely powerful, constantly increasing his power leaps and bounds far beyond its original states. Tenno Rasetsu Tenno Rasetsu(, Heavenly King Rasetsu) as mentioned above, is the third and final internal presence that dwells inside Rasetsu. It represents an aspect of each of the other beings inside him and exists as their superior, it keeps them in check so to speak. It is the final and perfect nature of Rasetsu, unlocked and given form thanks to the influence of the Hogyoku. While tapping into the powers of Tenno Rasetsu, Rasetsu himself can ascend to entirely new heights of power, having "entered the realm of god" according to those witnessing the newfound power while in this state. Transformations '''Six Armed State: '''The First transformation, and an astronomically powerful one is Rasetsu's six armed transformation. In this state he sprouts for extra arms growing out of key places in his back and shoulder blades thus giving a distinctively similar appearance to that of an Asura statue in traditional japanese and various other japanese mythology. This may make sense due to the fact Rasetsu has indeed become a Demigod, and Asura's are widely accepted as god figures in their respective mythologies. Unlocked by intense rage, Rasetsu takes on when consumed with determination and anger towards his enemies. His strength, speed, durability, and all other aspects about him all increase by astronomical levels far beyond the hollow powers or any other states he has demonstrated previous to this one. HIs body also becomes consumed in a burning red that is so bright it can blind those that stare directly into it, reflective of his anger. This color is most prominently worn on his arms where unique bronze plates/armor has manfiested themselves as material to seemingly protect his flesh. Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Content Category:TOAA's Content